


Porcelain

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Deadlights (IT), Gay Bill Denbrough, Gay Mike Hanlon, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, I'm Bad At Tagging, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Soft Richie Tozier, they're seventeen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When IT is defeated it leaves behind an unpredicted problem,, because turns out,, the deadlights needed a new host.And that host was Richie Tozier.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> bro let me just tell u,,, this us probably gonna be fucked up so aha,, good luck
> 
> this us also just a whatever u call it,,, uhhh,, prologue???
> 
> also like reviews por favor,, just wanna know if this is good or no

The losers had thought they had killed Pennywise when they were thirteen but when he came back four years later it was obvious they hadn’t, they had only disturbed his routine. Much to IT’s demise they ended up defeating it. Again. As they watched Pennywise shrink and melt into the ground, the losers felt the adrenaline and relief of having killed the clown the terrorized them. Mike reached his hand in and pulled out the monster's heart, squeezing it to bits, a sign that IT was truly dead. At seventeen they had killed an interdimensional demon.

Or at least Pennywise was dead.

The deadlights that made up what Pennywise was were still swirling through the air, alive as ever, picking up speed at an alarming rate. The relief the loser’s felt was gone as they watched the lights start moving towards them.

“What the hell? Why are those still there?” Eddie started panicking, eyes darting around to look at the others as he questioned the presence of the spinning orbs “I thought we killed IT!”

Bill was just as panicked, if not more, than Eddie was, “G-Guys, w-wh-what the fuck d-do we do now?”

“I don’t-” Mike was cut off by the deadlights lowering themselves down to eye level with the seven teens. The lights began getting closer and closer to Mike before darting off to Eddie. Then to Bill. Then Beverly. Stan, Ben, and stopping at Richie. Before anyone could blink, the deadlights raced forward and disappeared into Richie, causing him to fall to the ground with force, a bright light exploding through the sewers, blinding all of them.

Stan screamed, “Rich!”

“S-Stanny…” Richie whispered but as he looked up the losers saw something truly wrong. The boy was shaking like mad as he stood up on unstable legs. He was pale, more so than usual. In fact his skin seemed like that of a porcelain doll. With his glasses gone, the six teens could see his once emerald eyes were now a bright yellow and filled with fear. Richie’s outfit that before consisted of black overalls, a green sweater and converse hightops, was now all a dirty white color with specks of red everywhere, the pocket of his overalls also red. If the rest wasn’t concerning then Riches face surely was because plastered on his face was a red nose accompanied with Pennywise’s makeup.

“Holy fuck.” Eddie whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly how was it,, any plot suggestion or guesses???


End file.
